In a Heartbeat
by vicious.and.delicious
Summary: Meeting Randy Orton changed Haylie's life more than she could have ever thought possible.
1. breakway

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, except Haylie and Nikki.

**Summary:** Meeting Randy Orton changed Haylie's life more than she could have ever thought possible.

* * *

**In a Heartbeat**

**Chapter 1: Breakaway**

A pair of alluring eyes gazed out into the sky, dreaming of parting ways with reality. Those wistful eyes belonged to Haylie Tyler. She sighed. She had held her secret passion of leaving her small town and living life on the edge for so long that it seemed to feel as if it would always be remain a dream. She was bored of the monotony of her life. She longed to be free. She wanted the world to see her for what she really was: fiery, passionate, bold, and beautiful. All she was waiting for was her chance.

Haylie worked at the towns Planet Café in Wilton Hill, North Carolina, with Nikki. They took orders, cleared, dusted, and wiped down tables all day long. Their only survival from strangling themselves was each other's company.

"Dreaming of Prince Charming to whisk you away from this crap, Cinderella?" Nikki asked.

Haylie turned and replied to Nikki with a smile, "No, he's not my type. I prefer someone tall, handsome, and three-dimensional."


	2. take my breath away

**In a Heartbeat**

**Chapter 2: Take My Breath Away**

At the moment, a 6'4, gorgeous blue-eyed man entered the café. While the few regular customers in the café continued their daily rituals, Haylie and Nikki stood about two feet from the counter, as they snuck peeks from the doorway. Nikki stood up straight and fixed her clothes and apron.

"Prince Charming looks damn good!" she whispered to Haylie. "Nikki," Haylie scolded.

Nikki was obviously impressed and was eager to get his attention. She rushed up to the counter and asked "May I help you?" in her most cheery voice, as she leaned closer. She wanted a closer look and wanted him to take one as well.

"I'd like some coffee, please," he calmly replied.

He was more interested in the menu than he was at looking at Nikki. Nikki was a redhead with green eyes in other words, she was exotic and beautiful, but the guy really wasn't interested. Haylie watched from behind as the guy peered into the menu. While Nikki was making a fool of herself pretending as if making coffee and serving him cheesecake, as if everything in the room turned her on, Haylie was smiling to herself. "Nikki has no idea who he is," she thought to herself. Maybe if she wasn't so quick to make decisions, Haylie would explain that she looked like an idiot and was frightening the guy more than anything else.

After she made the coffee, Nikki, all love-struck, walked to where Haylie was standing.

"I'm in love," she stated as if it were a proven fact, to which Haylie couldn't help but giggle.

"Nikki come back here," Tom the manager called.

"Damn it! Why ME? Why NOW?

"It's part of your job and if you don't I'll take it out of your paycheck," he replied. "I hate him. One day I'm gonna quit this pathetic, low-paying,no benefit, lousy job and kick his sorry ass," she said as she stormed into the kitchen. Haylie was still watching the customer from a side glance as she pretended to write down some information. He was almost done with his coffee and had just finished talking on his cellphone.

Haylie walked over to him with the coffee pot in her hand. "Would you like some more coffee?" she aked politely. He looked up to see Haylie. Haylie had sun-kissed skin, eye-catching curves, and wavy raven locks that perfectly accented her brown eyes. "Sure," he replied. "Thanks," he replied with a smile. "No problem," she responded. She pushed a strand of her hair back as she placed the coffee pot down and began preaparing for closing up. He stared at her for a split second, and then went back to his coffee.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's on me," she casually replied.

"I'm not one to refuse, but I'm curious why it's free."

"Well what kind of a fan would I be if I made you pay?" she replied with a mischievous smile.

"So you know that I'm…"

"Randy Orton," they said in unison.

She had dreamed of meeting him and now it was finally happening.

"So you knew who I was all along." he said as Haylie nodded.

"So I guess the other girl knew as well." He assumed.

"Nope."

"What?"

"It's Nikki." Haylie answered.

He realized that was the best answer he was going to get and smiled as got up to leave.

"So in that case, I guess I don't get an autograph?" Haylie said playing off her naïve look.

He laughed a little and replied, "Now how can I refuse that?" Haylie handed him her notepad, as he asked, "Who should I make this out to?"

"Haylie."

He wrote a little message and signed his name. "Thanks. That was the best coffee and cheesecake I've had, with some interesting service" he said with a huge grin as he stepped out the door.

Haylie looked down to see:

"To Haylie,

Thanks for your support. You're a wonderful fan.

Keep smiling.

Love,

Randy Orton

She realized her heart was beating faster and faster.

* * *

This is my first story. Please Read and review (Be gentle-lol)

But seriously feel free to give me your suggestions on how I could improve. Thanks.


	3. one in a million

**In a Heartbeat**

**Chapter 3: One in a Million**

As Haylie beamed while replaying the moments in her mind over and over again, Nikki was upset that she never got a chance to finish talking to the customer. She wanted Haylie to tell her every tiny, little detail about everything that had happened after she left, but she didn't know whether or not Haylie wanted to talk about him. Nikki had felt that there was something special about him. But she had no idea that Haylie felt the same way.

"So, where do you think he was from?" "Nikki casually asked as she wiped the counter.

Haylie had daydreaming as she placed the coffee mugs by their usual spots. Nikki's question snapped her back to reality. She rolled her eyes. Nikki lived by the mantra that she gets what she wants,but Nikki obviously had no idea who the guy was. Nikki stood there waiting for an answer.

"Mars."

Nikki scowled,"well, I think he's from New York, He this sophisticated, independent, intense vibe about him. So how old do you think he is?"

"54."

"I think he's 23.What do you think he does for a living? I'm thinking he's a male model."

"No, he's a clown. What the hell has gotten into you. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I need you to tell me everything you really found out about him. I think he and I could be soulmates," Nikki squealed.

Haylie slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head. There was no cure for Nikki.

"Haylie, guess what?" Nikki asked with utmost joy as threw the door to Haylie's room open.

"You're a felon, for breaking in and entering my house?" She had been lying on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"The door was open."

"Well if you can get in, anyone can get in. We might need a security alarm."

"ANYWAYS. Do you wanna know?"

"Maybe we should get a guard dog."

"Haylie!"

"What?"

"Okay. You know my older brother, Felix, the one who lives in New York, the one who I hate…." Nikki began.

"Yeah," Haylie said in a confused tone.

"He's the best…" Nikki continued.

"You just said you hated him. You really need to make up your mind.."

"Will you let me finish?" Nikki yelled.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead." Haylie apologized.

"Thank you. Okay, so since you told me all the _real _information about him, I started talking to Felix and I told him everything that's happened and he told me about the new Raw Diva Search, which you probably know about," Nikki said as Haylie nodded.

"So, Felix said that you and I should try out for it. They have auditions in New York, next week so you and I can fly there and try out."

"What? Are you insane? The chances of us making it to the finals are impossible. The chances are one in a million."

Nikki smiled, "But life is all about taking a chance-even if it is one in a million."

* * *

Thanks:

MissPhilippinesSuperStar-I wish i was Haylie lol

Scarlette xx-This chapter reveals more about Nikki

Jen105-There is definitely more to come


	4. bring em out

**Chapter 4: Bring Em Out**

A week later, after gathering up their savings from working endless hours at the café, Haylie and Nikki were off to New York.

"Okay we need some eye-catching outfits and some cute bikinis. The first outfit is for the first competition and the bikinis are for the competition for deciding the final 10, which we will hopefully be a part of." Nikki told Haylie as they entered the store. As Nikki eyed the mannequins and searched through the racks, Haylie couldn't help but stare.

"This is unbelievable. You've become like this expert in this whole Diva Search thing. And honestly, it's beginning to scare the crap outta me."

Nikki put on sly grin, "Well I have to know something if I ever wanna see my future husband again."

Haylie grinned back, "FYI, I saw him first. He thought you were just a sad, desperate, lonely, hopeless…." "Thanks for being such a great friend Haylie," Nikki replied.

"No problem. Now let's go find something that'll says we're here to kick some diva wannabe ass and win this competition."

"Hell,yeah!"

The next day at the Diva Search auditions, Haylie and Nikki showed up at the Manhattan Center. While some of the contestants oozed confidence, others were nervous wrecks. Haylie and Nikki who had walked in with tons of confidence grew nervous as the contestants went in one by one. The few that were selected in NYC would go up against the girls chosen in the other cities, which would determine the final 10 which were going to be chosen by 4 special guest judges.

"Next!" Nikki and Haylie looked up. Nikki was up.

"Go strut your stuff," Haylie told her as she hugged her.

Haylie tried to calm herself.

"Next!"

Haylie took a deep breath and went in.

Haylie and Nikki were ecstatic to be named as part of the finalists for New York City. Being the finalists gave them to confidence that they had the ability to wow the judges and make it to the final 10.

Haylie had dreamed of being in the WWE for as long as she could remember. Now it was all within her grasp-she could feel it; she could taste victory. She wanted it more than any of the other girls and deep inside her Haylie felt she that she definitely had what it would take to win.

The next day, as they entered the Manhattan Center once again, the felt a strong vibe. The rush of excitement was too hard to miss. As the girls were getting ready, they were wondering who the guest judges would be.

This is a really short chapter but I'm working on the Diva Search Finalists' chapter, which is going to be much longer. I'd love to hear some predictions before I post it up.

* * *

Thanks OTHlover04 & MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing.

Please R & R-Thanks.


	5. shake me, break me

**In a Heartbeat**

**Chapter 5: Shake Me,Break Me**

"I'm Jonathan Coachman and we are LIVE from the Manhattan Center, for the Final 10 of our second Raw Diva Search. Throughout the past few weeks, we've scoured the entire country, holding auditions. From these auditions, we've picked out the best girls from all over the country. The final 10 will be decided by our 4 special guest judges tonight. Then, starting next week on Raw, you, the fans will get to vote for your favorite diva contestant. One contestant will be voted off each week, until we crown one of these lovely ladies the new Raw Diva! Please welcome our four special guest judges, none other than four of Raw's very own superstars: CHRIS JERICHO, RANDY ORTON, EDGE, and TRIPLE H!"

The excitement of the audience raged through the Manhattan Center-It had begun.

"Haylie Tyler!"

Haylie walked through the curtains. This was the chance she had been waiting for. It was finally time to step up and shine.

Haylie walked to center stage. Dressed in ultra short denim shorts, a cut up,fitted, red, vintage t-shirt, beat-up cowboy boots, and silvertone hoop earrings, with her hair in perfect curls -Haylie,being the big Jessica Simpson fan that she was, had decided to dance to "These Boots Were Made For Walking" for the talent portion.

"My name is Haylie Tyler. I'm 23 and from Wilton Hill, North Carolina. And tonight, New York City prepare to have your breath taken away," she boasted.

As soon as the words "Are you ready boots?" filled the Manhattan Center, all eyes were on Haylie. She had the audience's and judges' full attention. They followed her every move-left to right, up and down. Haylie seemed to have captivated everyone with her sensuality and originality.

When she finished, applause thundered through the building.

Chris picked up his mic and smiled concluding,"I think I'm gunna need to see that one more time." Whistles filled the air as Haylie smiled. "But seriously, I thought it was fantastic."

"Thank you."

Edge was next to question, "Have you done any professional dancing?"

"I took ballet when I was in junior high."

Triple H asked, "So you don't dance anymore?"

"Not unless you can count dancing in my apartment in my bra and panties," she firmly stated with a devious grin.

The judges raised their eyebrows as they were intrigued by the idea and more whistles filled the building once more.

Randy picked up his mic and proposed, "Can you meet me after the show?" as Haylie giggled.

After the talent portion, all the contestants had to strut out in their bikinis for the final question. Haylie, donning a white bikini, walked out with confidence. The last round had made Haylie feel that the world had finally seen her what she really was: fiery, passionate, bold and beautiful.

"So Haylie, why do you think you should be Our next Raw Diva?" Triple H asked.

"I've been a wrestling fan for years. I love the excitement, the intensity, and the effervescence. It is extraordinary. The first time I saw wrestling live-I was completely mesmerized. I fell in love with it, and from then on I always wanted to be a part of it," Haylie sincerely expressed. "And this is sports-entertainment, in the past round I demonstrated that I can entertain. As for the sports portion, I know a basic moves."

One of the other diva search contestants came up, Haylie knew this was do or die.

Haylie attempted to kick the her, but she was prepared and held her foot. Haylie, almost instinctively, hit a perfect spinning heel kick and planted a flawless DDT, knocking her opponent down and as everyone else was taken aback.

The Coach took the mic and began, "Our judges have made their final decision, and our final 10 Raw Diva Search Contestants are Emma Danes, Madison Caliva, Sophia Hayes, Chloe Hughes, Allison Poole, Rachel Masson, Paige Matthews, Jenna Walker, Claire Graham, and Nikki Sullivan." Nikki had actually made it!

Haylie couldn't believe what she had heard. Or rather what she hadn't heard. Her pain and confusion was tangled up inside her. The ache reaped through her entire body, seeping through her skin and bones. As she forced herself to plaster on a fake smile for the roving cameras, she desperately fought back tears.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.


	6. formula for failure

**In a Heartbeat**

**Chapter 6:** **Formula for Failure**

_What the fuck happened?_ Haylie felt as if someone had ripped her heart out and shot a flaming arrow through it. Call it being overdramatic, but she couldn't help but feel so inadequate after bearing the rejection. Unable to bear with the pain of seeing the so-called winners, Haylie took the long, dreadful bus ride back to Wilton Hill.

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she lay there thinking. _It would have been unbelievable to be the next Raw diva. Would have been._ She concentrated on the three words. _Would have been._ She had to snap out of it. _Life wasn't so glamorous after all. Life was..._she had to face it_…a bitch._

She had to go back to her mindnumbing life as Haylie, the waitress.

As Haylie dragged herself out of bed, the phone rang. _Please don't let it be Nikki. What the hell am I supposed to say to her? Congratulations, but it should have been me instead of you. How bitchy do I sound? Oh God, please let it be anyone but Nikki._

"Hello?"

"Hi. Can I please speak to Haylie Tyler?"

"This is she."

"Hi, Haylie. I'm calling from the WWE."

"Yes?"

_What could this be about?_

"Ms. Stephanie McMahon would like to meet you around 4 today at the WWE headquarters."

Haylie's eyes widened with curiosity.

"That's going to be a problem because I'm currently in North Carolina."

"All you have to do is make your way to Charlotte International Airport by 11. You will receive your flight tickets from check-in. Your flight will reach Connecticut promptly around 3, and a limo will pick you up at Terminal A and drive you to WWE headquarters."

"Just out of curiousity, do you know what this is in reference to?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Thank you."

"Your flight leaves at 11:20. We hope to see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

After Haylie hung up, she began to squeal with excitement.

Haylie rested her head on the seat of the luxurious limo. The whole afternoon had felt like a mere illusion. She hadn't come to terms with reality, yet. The surprises just kept coming.

The limo came to a sudden halt. The chauffeur came and opened the door. Haylie stepped out and gazed up to see the WWE headquarters.

Haylie's anxiety grew more and more with every step she took. When she reached the room, the receptionist had informed her of, she took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Haylie turned the knob and pushed the door open as she was welcomed by a friendly smile.

"Hi Haylie. I was waiting for you," Stephanie said as put her hand out.

"Hi," Haylie replied, returning the smile and handshake.

"Have a seat."

Haylie sat across from Stephanie.

"We were glad that you were a part of the Raw Diva Search."

"Really?" _You could've fooled me._

"All four of our judges as well as the management team were really impressed by you. You were exactly what we were looking for when we came up with the idea of the diva search in the first place."

"Sorry to interrupt, but …" Haylie mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been daunting her for some time… "Then why wasn't I part of the final 10?"

"Well, the Raw Diva is chosen by the fans, and we wanted it to be definite that you were a part of Raw. We would like to offer you a contract with the WWE."

Haylie's mind had completely gone into overload. Aghast at what she had heard, she placed her hands against her forehead.

"I don't know what to say." She raised her head and smirked, "Actually I do. Where do I sign?"

Feeling on top of the world once again, Haylie closed the door and making her way out of Stephanie's office with a huge grin and feeling of joy. Walking through the hallway, Haylie pursed slipped from her hands. Everything poured out onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up. While gathering up her makeup, she saw another pair of hands, handing her her wallet. She stood up to see the most gorgeous blue-eyes. The most gorgeous eyes and an enchanting smile that belonged to JOHN CENA.

"Thanks," Haylie replied with a smile.

"No, prob," he answered, with a wink.

Haylie stood there, watching him, as he walked on.

She spun around, taking it all in. She felt her heart beating. Not making it as the Raw Diva Search final 10 was the best thing that could have happened.

THE END

* * *

I actually had four chapters posted up, but I had no idea where the hell I was going with it. Anyways I decided it'd be best to end it here. Much love to everyone who took the time to read and review. Those reviews always made my day.

I finally finished a story --WOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
